


married life

by fishysama



Series: romantica week 2020!!! [3]
Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Ambiguity, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Cheesy, Constellations, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Drinking, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Honeymoon, Late Night Conversations, Loving Marriage, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Stargazing, Walks On The Beach, am i projecting? yes!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: day 3 -stargazing| promiseakihiko and misaki honeymoon.
Relationships: Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko
Series: romantica week 2020!!! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894483
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	married life

We weren’t really sure we would ever get to this point. Honeymooning. Long (but not long enough) days spent on the beaches of this lovely tropical island, cool, lovely nights spent in each other’s arms. Wedding bands. Cheesy shit like that. A few years ago, it seemed impossible— even undesired at some points. Hell, a few months ago it was a radical idea. But hey, we made it.

It’s one of those cool, lovely nights, the second to last one before we have to hop onto a plane to Japan. We walk along the waterline, champagne flutes in hand. The salt water stings my feet.

When I tell him I love him, it comes off my lips like it’s nothing which is another feat because (a) it’s everything and (b) I could barely even say it years ago, months ago. He says it back and my heart doesn’t stop or anything. That whole thing was romantic while it lasted, but now we’re married. Settled. The love things are granted.

There’s a fortified wood bench atop of a sand-turned-grass hill that we race up. I spill my drink and curse but when Akihiko says, “Looks like the crabs will have a fun night, huh?” I’m fine with going thirsty.

And then we’re sitting on the beach and all that’s left is us, the sky, and the ground beneath us. I lean on his shoulder and he takes my hand and kisses it. Our fingers link together. Then our lips.

It feels like a dream, an actual dream. Like any moment now we’ll fall through the ground or my teeth will come out in a string or my entire third-grade class will show up and I’ll be nude. The pressure of his fingers on mine assure me I’m awake. But I still can picture myself jolting up in a cold sweat to find that there’s no ring on my finger. Maybe the touch is an illusion.

“I’m so glad,” Akihiko starts, clearing his throat, “that this is real. You have no idea.”

“I have an idea, Usagi-san.” I lean on his shoulder, sturdy as ever. Could you believe I once thought I was jealous of it instead of it being love? “I feel the same.”

“Yeah?” He kisses my temple, squeezes my hand. Hums. “I thought it would be shit and misery forever. I never thought life would be happy for me. Nevermind this.” He finishes off the champagne, placing the glass on the ground. “I don’t even have words for it. How you make me feel, Misaki.”

“You’re the one that’s supposed to have words for it,” I joke. But then I’m clinging onto his side. My heart is pounding. My cheeks are crimson.  _ He doesn’t have words for it. _ I see pink. Maybe that’s good every once in a while.

Akihiko chuckles, rolling his neck. “Every time I see you, I want to cry from joy. I want to tell the whole world that you’re mine. I want to lock you up for only me to see. I want to be your world,” his finger rubbing circles in my waist, “Because you’re my world, angel. I can’t exist without you.” He leans back on the beach and stares at the night sky. “Are those words enough?”

I stretch my arms up, sigh. “I guess.”

And there we were with the sky. Black void and cupcake sprinkles, the pure ivory moon and blinking satellites. The island is so untouched, so lightless that all the stars are visible, quite unlike bustling Tokyo. It’s how the sky looked when I was a kid, maybe even when Akihiko was a kid. Untouched. Thousands of virgin stars.

“Do you know the names of any of the constellations, Misaki?”

I don’t have to think about it. “No. Not really. Do you?”

He laughs lightly, “No, me neither.” He outstretches his arm and points, “I think that’s the Big Dipper? Well, it’s one of the dippers.”

“Yeah,” I giggle and place my hand atop his. “They’re all very pretty though.”

The wind blows my hair into my eyes. He brushes the strands away, kisses me once more. To stare at the night sky, drunk and in love. How could I ever want anything else? Everything is okay. Everything is love. The breeze smells like coconut rum and Akihiko is so handsome and I love him more and more every second. Akihiko points again and opens his mouth and we fall through the ground.

Misaki jolts up in a cold sweat.  _ Ursa Major, _ he bites hard on his tongue, _ Ursa Minor. Lyra. Taurus. Cygnus. _ He knows the names of constellations. _ Puppis. _ He studied mythology.  _ Canis Major. Draco. Aries. _ He studied the sky.  _ Triangulum. Pisces. Eridanus.  _ He bites the knuckle of his thumb.  _ Carina. Hercules. Octans. Vela.  _ He needs to cry but cannot. Can never.  _ Leo. Centaurus.  _ So thirsty.  _ Delphinus. Antlia. Corona Borealis.  _ That touch was an illusion.  _ Orion and his belt. Aquila. Monoceros. _

He twists where the ring should be on his finger.  _ Cassiopeia. _

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
